Question: Is ${402179}$ divisible by $4$ ?
A number is divisible by $4$ if the last two digits are divisible by $4$ . [ Why? We can rewrite the number as a multiple of $100$ plus the last two digits: $ \gray{4021} {79} = \gray{4021} \gray{00} + {79} $ Because $402100$ is a multiple of $100$ , it is also a multiple of $4$ So as long as the value of the last two digits, ${79}$ , is divisible by $4$ , the original number must also be divisible by $4$ Is the value of the last two digits, $79$ , divisible by $4$ No, $79$ is not divisible by $4$, so $402179$ is also not divisible by $4$.